Donoterase Reborn
by Anni3
Summary: Miss Parker has run out of people to trust at the Centre.  Will turning to Broots help?
1. Catherine Parker's Legacy

**AN: I've always wanted to write a good romance with Miss Parker and Broots, who in my story is unmarried and has no children. I own nothing; I've borrowed a few lines from the episode Donoterase. Enjoy.**

"You got anything to drink? Preferably something that burns?" Broots said to me, walking into my miniscule office. What I wouldn't give to have my father's position… and no Raines or Brigitte. I went over to the bottom drawer of my file cabinet and got out my stash of tequila. I'm surprised Broots thought he could handle it. He coughed, which was a better reaction than I expected of him.

Broots started telling about what he found out about Gemini… he also mentioned how the Centre fertilized almost 300 eggs before making young Jarod. I brought Broots a fresh glass of tequila then, after which I heard about Raines being the opposite of a humanitarian by exploiting surrogate mothers.

If that weren't enough to taint my mother's legacy, Broots then said that after everything the surrogates had endured, they just… he paused.

"Disappeared?" I said, knowing it was probably true because of what Raines had become.

Sighing, Broots admitted, "Without a trace." He raised the glass to his lips and I took it away from him, my ring clinking on the glass as I drank it fast.

After a minute of explaining how my mother did and absolutely would disapprove of this project, I asked Broots sincerely, "What should I do?"

I realized then that he was the only person I could trust at the Centre anymore, nerdy as he was. Sydney had chosen a path that I vehemently disagreed with; to treat young Jarod as if he were the original. It's pathetic and still disgusts me.

Broots answered me indirectly, "Whatever it is, you better decide pretty quickly," and informed me they were moving young Jarod at dawn to Africa.

I went over to my desk and picked up a picture of my mother holding me when I was a baby, and thought about what she would do. Definitely protect the children, at any cost, I thought, sitting down in my slightly uncomfortable desk chair. I must have had a strained look on my face, because Broots began to turn toward the exit of my office.

"Don't you go anywhere," I said, grabbing his arm. I started tearing up. "I need you to _help_ me."

He glanced down at my hand on his arm, his eyes widening. "How?" he asked. I thought to myself how long it must have been since he'd had contact with a woman rather than a computer. Pity.

"Let's go," I said, getting up from my chair and taking him toward where they stuck young Jarod. "We're going to get him out of here. It's only eleven and they won't try anything until dawn." I was looking at him with such intensity I knew he wouldn't dare say no to me.

The door to where Jarod was kept happened to be unlocked, which seemed irresponsible at this late hour. I entered, asking Broots to wait outside the door in case Raines were to bring himself and his squeaky oxygen tank to the holding place and stop us.

I couldn't see Jarod. Was I too late? Then a small voice said, "I'm over here," and Jarod emerged slowly. He wanted to know what I wanted of him; as if I wanted him to perform a simulation. They were ruining his mind already. I had to act fast.

"I don't want you to do anything but come with Broots and I and experience what it's like to just be a normal kid." I myself didn't know exactly how I was going to pull this off, but we had to find a way, if Project Gemini were to ever be stopped and my mother's legacy preserved.

"Okay," he agreed hesitantly, "but what will Mr. Raines think?"

"Come with us," I said, almost pleading.

I introduced myself quickly on the way to my car; Broots struggling to keep up as I held Jarod's hand and walked swiftly. The door to my black sedan closed and locked; I fastened my seat belt and took a breath. I decided to have young Jarod sit in the back with Broots.

"This is what Jarod must feel like," I said, starting the ignition; he must feel scared and hurried all the time. It's a wonder he hasn't had a heart attack, or ulcer problems like I have.

"What I feel like when what?" young Jarod asked.

I looked over my shoulder as I was backing up, and said, "You remember that man in the leather jacket you saw when you were with Raines?" I said gently.

"Yes, that was strange. Who is he? He reminds me of someone very familiar..."

I put my eyes back on the road, not only because I had to pay attention, but also because I started crying. I'd known the original Jarod since we were very young, and he was always like a brother to me. Too bad my real brother was Mr. Lyle, who was _nothing_ like me. Psychotic killer I am not.

"He's _you_," Broots tried explaining. "Raines is a bad man, and he did some very bad things in order to have you be here."

"So that's why we're running away? Mr. Raines told me I could trust him; he's my teacher."

That made me furious, that Raines would brainwash a little ten-year-old boy; then again, it wasn't unusual for him to do so.

I got on the freeway and headed north, I was sure Sam and the other sweepers would think we'd go south. I decided on Manhattan soon after. That way at least we'd be near a big airport so Raines and his goons couldn't find us as easily. There would be enough people milling around; and airport security would be watching them because of all their guns. I smiled to myself; I was almost beginning to think like the original Jarod.

Broots started talking to me softly when young Jarod was asleep.

"Miss Parker, where will we stay? Do you know what you're doing?" He had a familiar anxious tinge to his voice.

My attitude shifted from thinking like Jarod to thinking like my father's daughter. "You think I've ever dared run away from Daddy and the Centre?" I said sharply. "Broots, I know we have to protect this boy, so I am going to have us stay in Manhattan, where really no one will suspect us. Problem?"

"No, Miss Parker." Broots fell silent.

I did also; remembering that I had to make this as easy on Broots as I could. I hadn't meant to be condescending to him all this time, but I was involved in finding Jarod, angry with Raines for exploiting children, and increasingly distraught over my mother's death. Truth is, I was grateful to Jarod for dragging me down to Dover those few months ago because that way I got to see letters from my mother and also have precious time with Mr. Fenegor, who taught me more about my mother and actually some of where Jarod came from. I would never admit that to Jarod; I'm stubborn and too proud. Plus, I now had Broots and the boy to think of. I knew Jarod would have gotten his hands on the boy first chance he got... but I didn't feel like Jarod could really keep the boy updated on where sweepers were headed next, for instance.

My thoughts turned to Sydney as we crossed out of Delaware. He'd wanted to be project coordinator ever since he'd heard about Gemini. I shook my head. Daddy was right; Sydney did know more about Jarod than anybody else. At least with Broots and I, young Jarod wouldn't be subject to performing simulations. He'd get to explore New York City; which I knew would be a treat for any kid; huge signs in Times Square. I imagined Broots, young Jarod, and I catching a Broadway play... such a bizarre thought.


	2. Broots Takes Manhattan

I knew that when Miss Parker begged me to help her that there had been an attitude shift. She never would have driven young Jarod to Manhattan and especially not me… let alone have us share a hotel suite. Young Jarod got his own room, Miss Parker got the double bed, and I got the uncomfortable and too-short couch. I didn't dare complain, though; she was in a way doing me a favor.

This wasn't a wild goose chase to find Jarod, this was about protecting young Jarod and Catherine Parker's memory. It was also a kind of vacation for me from the creepy, watchful eyes of Mr. Raines. I was honestly also flattered that Miss Parker would have me come with her. I know she didn't like what Syd chose to do regarding young Jarod, but to have _me_ join her, when I thought she hated me, was better than any spoken compliment I could have received from her.

I thought of buying her flowers, even, but I didn't know what kind she liked, and whether they'd be accepted. Roses, tulips, carnations? Red, yellow, white? I didn't want to make a mistake in front of her like that and be humiliated... especially in front of someone as impressionable as young Jarod. I had always been super-sensitive around Miss Parker, but I hadn't always had a crush like the one I was fast developing.

I know Jarod probably wanted to see the younger version of himself again, and get used to him and not freaked out, but I felt like Miss Parker and I were doing the right thing. After all, we weren't going to be chased as soon as Jarod would. His track record for getting caught was miles long... but I don't think Mr. Raines or even Miss Parker's father would figure it out for a while. I admired Miss Parker's fast thinking.

Writing a note on hotel stationery crossed my mind; but again, I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Broots?" came Miss Parker's voice distantly.

I opened my eyes, the light from Miss Parker's bedside lamp surprising me. I winced. "Yes?"

"I can't sleep," she said.

She sounded like a little girl, I thought. Didn't she bring a book? Then I remembered how fast we left the Centre... we didn't have time to grab _anything_, save a few changes of clothes we both kept at the Centre at all times. Sometimes I had to do investigative work for Miss Parker that required many hours; and sometimes she was too exhausted from chasing Jarod that she didn't have time to go home.

I got up from the couch, looked over at her and grinned. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

She suddenly looked very tired. Too tired to even grimace at me; whoa. This was indeed a dramatic attitude shift. I pulled a chair away from the little wooden table by the window and carried it over to Miss Parker's bedside. I sat and tried to make up a story she might like.

I said, "Once there was a little boy named Bobby. He was a very gifted boy, and his mother was Catherine." Miss Parker smiled sadly. "A bad man named Mr. Raines tried to make him into something he wasn't intended to be, but Catherine stopped Mr. Raines in time. Bobby was later called Mr. Lyle, and he is very interested in his sister's life and well-being. He now has a successful career in auto mechanics." Miss Parker smiled, then her laugh grew and bubbled over.

"If only," she said. "That was beautiful, Broots, thank you."

I smiled bashfully, and thought how our friendship might develop out of my stories; silly as they were. And then from there...

Turning off her bedside lamp, I tucked her in and thought about kissing her cheek, but realized it might not be the right time. I returned to my couch and slept soundly.

The next morning, I awoke to the gorgeous sound of brewing coffee. The hotel suite had a coffee maker? I hadn't noticed. Looking over at Miss Parker, I saw she had gone out and gotten some basic food staples; apples, crackers, bread, milk, some vegetables.

"Coffee?" Miss Parker asked, smiling warmly, still in her pajamas but with a pretty green satin robe on. She got up from the table by the window.

"Sure! I'd love some," I said eagerly. This was turning into quite the nice arrangement.

"What's that sound?" young Jarod asked, emerging from the bedroom.

"Coffee!" I said excitedly. "It's one of the best tastes in the world," I added.

"Calm down, Broots," Miss Parker said. "Honestly, I don't know if you'll like it, Jarod. You're welcome to try it."

Young Jarod walked over to the coffeemaker then, fumbled around with the coffeepot handle, and set it back down. I arose from the couch, arrived at the coffeemaker, and showed him how to pour a cup of coffee. "There," I said. "Now, you can either drink it just like this, or you can add cream or sugar."

"What's the difference?" Jarod asked.

"Some people find that cream or sugar makes coffee taste better, but some prefer it black."

"Black? It's not black," Jarod argued.

"Black is what it's called when-" I tried explaining.

"I think he gets it Broots," interrupted Miss Parker. "Try it, Jarod. See which way you prefer. Please," she said, lighting a cigarette.

I poured my own cup, added my two sugars, and sat down by Miss Parker at the table by the window. I watched Jarod curiously. He understood some very complicated scientific and mathematical concepts, but pouring coffee was a mystery. Perhaps the original Jarod had the same culture shock upon exiting the Centre as an adult; only with less trivial matters. I started to get sad at the thought.


	3. Field Day

Sydney's POV – The Day Broots Ran Away

"I don't know where he went, Mr. Lyle," I said to Miss Parker's brother when he asked where Broots went. He seemed unconcerned for his sister. Their father, on the other hand, was livid.

"How could you let them get away?" he had barked at me that morning. "Raines was going to-"

"You forget that Raines made me project coordinator, Mr. Parker," I reminded him. "You and I spoke of this just yesterday."

"Raines had other plans for Gemini and you know it!" said Mr. Parker.

"No, Mr. Parker. As far as I know, the only plan was to bring young Jarod back to the Centre, and keep him here."

"You're wrong," said Mr. Parker, his face turning red.

I headed back to my office to think. The telephone rang. "Sydney," I said, picking up the receiver.

"Where is the boy?" A smile crossed my face as I recognized Jarod's voice.

"He got away this morning."

"Raines?" There was a touch of angry dismay in his voice.

"Miss Parker and Broots, if you can imagine."

"Broots? Broots is missing?" I thought I could detect a small chuckle. "Is the Centre having a field day yet?" asked Jarod.

"Almost," I said. "I think it's even bigger than you escaping."

"I doubt it," Jarod said after a moment, and hung up.

He was always hanging up on me, but I understood that he had to be on the run. Maybe Jarod could figure out where they were before the Centre could. I certainly wouldn't put it past him. He never does cease to amaze me; how he gets away seemingly so easily. I knew it had taken years of practice to get as good at it as he was. I always thought it was peculiarly kind of him to leave his gifts for Miss Parker at the right time. It was fast becoming less of a cat-and-mouse game and more of a "I still care about you, here are letters from your mother," type of brotherly gesture.

I went then to one of my favorite experiments; twins. I had a few math problems for them to solve, but my favorite were word problems where I would give them two words and have them figure out how they connected. "How do you make mice, cold?" I asked.

"Remove the M from the first word and Mice becomes Ice!" two wonderful adult women twins told me in unison, smiling and nodding at each other.

"Very good," I said. It pleased me to work with these people, they were so clever, and had so much to potentially offer the world. If I were head of the Centre instead of Raines or Mr. Parker, I would make sure that these people did simulations which would help mankind, not hurt it. I never for a minute regret working with Jarod. Even though the Centre exploited him, I wouldn't trade anything for the friendship I gained. I practically thought of Jarod as a son, but I would never admit it to anyone.


	4. Orders

Mr. Parker's POV – When Broots Took Manhattan

I looked at Lyle with the coldest stare I could muster. "You know we can't protect your sister when she's outside the Centre!"

"Dad, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. Broots on the other—"

"Raines will have both of our heads if you don't _do _something!"

"You're in a more superior position than I am. Plus, the boy is what we need to worry about now."

I sighed. "Get your sister back here."

With that, I left Lyle's office. Having a son was... inexplicable. One day I loved him to pieces, the next I couldn't believe he was mine. Yelling at my children…it hurt, but there was work to be done, and if I couldn't convey that, then Raines would have to. The idea made me shudder.

I went to Raines' office begrudgingly then, for a necessary talk about security. After all, Young Jarod escaping with Broots and my Angel was the worst security breach in decades. Raines somehow hadn't heard about the breach until this morning. Lyle, protecting my Angel? No, it had to be Sydney. He was the one who knew Jarod best, so his main objective now was telling Jarod everything he knew. I paused in front of Raines' private office.

"Come in," a throaty, rattled voice said from behind the door. For years, Raines' had retained that vocal gravel. Smoking, I had always thought. Then Sam, one of our top sweepers, had confided the truth.

"Hello, Mr. Raines," I said as cordially as the situation would allow. The cramped space made me uncomfortable. Not only were there stacks of folders, but no less than ten sweepers.

"Have they found Gemini?" he asked, breathing deeper before that statement than a triathlon winner.

I looked him straight in the face. "Not yet."

"We need a stronger team. Not Sydney. Is your son up to it?"

This is where I faltered and didn't answer immediately.

"Fine," he said. "Sam will go south, Gar north. Five remain here. Three go east."

I had always respected Gar for his handling of people, but that silver slick-backed hair was getting hard to stomach. The sweepers gone, Raines wheeled his oxygen tank closer to me. "I don't care about Miss Parker or Broots. Get Gemini."

I knew enough without being asked that I was to exit then.

* * *

><p>I can tell that my blood pressure is beginning to be a problem. I have been with the Centre almost since it's inception, with Sydney not far behind. Raines needed powerful people like himself to run the place, and people who also knew when to keep their mouths shut. The secrets I've had to hold inside all these years about what we've done... it's enough to make any man's blood pressure skyrocket.<p>

Unlike Raines, I care about my Angel; Broots is next to expendable. Why she took him with her I can't imagine.


	5. The Peach House

Young Jarod's POV

We didn't stay in the room with the coffee for very long. Miss Parker decided we should be on the move again, saying "just like Jarod". Mr. Broots talked to me as we walked to Miss Parker's car.

"Don't be afraid. We're going someplace safe."

"I thought we were someplace safe," I said, and then lapsed into silence. Mr. Raines said only to speak when asked a direct question and to not backtalk. I was not in the Centre anymore, so I didn't exactly know how to act or what to say.

"I know a place that will be better for us," said Miss Parker, strapping her seatbelt on and looking back at me.

I saw Mr. Broots focusing intently on the back of Miss Parker's headrest. I didn't ask what he was thinking. Settling back into my own seat, I fastened my seatbelt and watched out the window at all the sunny trees. Mr. Broots had taught me about trees earlier that morning, how they grow and flourish if taken care of. "Like a baby," he said. I didn't know much about taking care of babies, but it seemed to make sense.

We were on a highway again; Miss Parker honking and cursing at someone and saying "Let me in." She sighed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, sitting up straighter.

"Fine," she said sternly.

"Miss Parker," Mr. Broots started. "D-do you mind telling me where are we going?"

She paused before answering. "Someplace no one knows about," she said with a twinge of something… sadness, in her voice.

I contemplated the sadness for a minute, looking out at the gray ground as we drove fast.

Mr. Broots was silent also. Suddenly putting an arm around my shoulders, he said, "It's all right."

We rode for a long time, and then Miss Parker turned the car off the highway. We went along a road with lots of trees and Miss Parker stopped the car in front of a small peach-colored house.

"Come on," she urged as we got out of the car. I wanted to go exploring, but we went inside the house. "I should have thought of this earlier," she said. "We have all the food and supplies we need here so we won't leave a paper trail." She put her keys and purse on the counter.

"Jarod," she said, looking at me. "You go on upstairs and see if there are any clothes that might fit you. Second door on the right." She smiled kindly at me, and I obeyed.

"Wow," I overheard Mr. Broots say as I turned the corner upstairs. "This is great…"

I went to the room she indicated and found a big bed with a blue cover. This was much more than I'd even experienced at the other room we stayed in. I looked into a piece of glass on top of a set of drawers and gasped. I moved my hand up to my face, and realized it was me in the piece of glass. The previous room hadn't had this.

In fascination, I went over to a door and slid it open. A closet, Mr. Broots had told me in Manhattan. Inside were a lot of shirts with stripes on them, red and yellow and blue stripes. Pants and shorts, also. I felt comfortable at the thought of staying in this room, and felt _safe_.


	6. Paralleling Jarod

Miss Parker's POV

I have been thinking lately that since we're at the Peach House, whether to tell Broots it was from my mother. No, I can't even trust _him_, can I? The will my mother made gave the house to me, although of course I didn't have access to it until I was 18. Fully furnished with sheets over the couches, and an empty, unplugged fridge was what I found when I finally got the guts to go see it. Lawyers will lie about and cover up anything for the right price. I had Syd see to that.

If Sam or Gar or anyone else (Raines) got wind that it belonged to my mother and I had access to it, young Jarod would be history and so would the real one.

I do believe Mom knew she would be murdered. She was always one step ahead of Raines when she could be. Sydney was so much the better father figure after Mom died. My father is… well, whoever will eventually read this will know what he was like. Maybe I'll just burn this after writing it… the only safe hands it could ever be in would be Syd's. Not even Jarod's.

Sickens me to think what they had to do to make young Jarod. Now that he's here, we need to keep him here. I feel like I'm stealing him, but I don't feel bad about it, really. Poor boy; I'm getting a feeling of why Jarod keeps all those notebooks. I wonder what he's up to now…

Broots has been almost wonderful, if that's possible, on this trip; great with young Jarod, making him laugh and things. I hope I haven't been too horrible. I have a tendency to be when I'm stressed. Running away from the Centre is a bit stressful. Hmmm, another Jarod parallel.

Oh, here comes Broots!

"Miss Parker? You're writing?"

"It's nothing important, Broots."

"Oh," he said, dejected.

"I have a lot on my mind. I needed to process it through writing," I said surprisingly honestly.

He brightened at that. "Writing helps me too, though I sort of go for the sci-fi robot type of writing to help me deal with things." He smiled.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

Still smiling, he sat down next to me in the dining area and we chatted about _boats_. This part of the trip is the hardest.

He suddenly stopped talking about fishing rods. I looked at him curiously.

"Miss Parker… I am really bad at this, but-" he said, putting his hand over mine.

"Broots," I started.

"Mr. Broots, can we toss that football thing again?" Both of us looking up, there was young Jarod. I took my hand back and stood up.

Clearing my throat I managed, "Football?"

"Yes. Mr. Broots showed me how to toss a plastic sponge football. It's really quite entertaining," young Jarod said, grinning.


	7. Those Notebooks

Jarod's POV – after the phone call with Sydney

If I had a way of finding young Jarod and rescuing him I might. Right now I believe Miss Parker knows what she's doing.

I have bigger fish to fry.

* * *

><p>Opening my notebook I looked again at the newspaper article I had cut out a week ago in San Francisco. "Triplets, eight years old, are presumed dead after disappearing from the set of their hit TV drama show, <em>My 3 Angels<em>."

The actress that played the girl's mother was the person I was interested in talking with first; Lorraine Havener. She was the principal woman in the girl's lives on the set. I turned the page in my notebook and glanced at another article, this one stating, "Havener, 36, mirrors real life by portraying single mom on new drama, _My 3 Angels_. Watch for its premiere this fall on local channel 7, CNP. Ms. Havener comments, 'It's great to tell my story in this way,' and is very excited for viewer response."

I forwent my leather jacket for a plaid button-up shirt and blue jeans. If the gossip magazines were to be trusted, which I largely doubt, Lorraine was single and liked the cowboy look on a man.

I spotted her taking a break near the Ivory Restaurant in Los Angeles. I walked beside her for a few steps and she said, "Can I help you?"

I said, "Yes, I want to talk to you about these girls," taking a copy of the newspaper photo of them out of my shirtfront pocket. I put my best grin on. She hesitated; then started walking ahead of me.

"Ma'am?" I said. "Pardon me, but I had a single mom; and it would mean a lot to me if we could work together on this." That, I knew, would pull some heartstrings.

She stopped, turned around, and gave me a look of pity and a sad smile. We sat together at the coffee place on the corner. I talked with her about my lonely childhood, which was in itself the truth.

After a gulp of her latte she asked, "Where do we start? The project's been put on hold as it is since the girls… I just want them safe."

"We want the same thing, believe me. Forgive me, but is there anyone—"

"No!" she shouted with angst, covering her face. Customers turned to look. Quieter, she repeated, "No. I've racked my brain trying to figure out the same thing. Who does such a thing? Who can I trust? Who did I trust?"

I thought to myself for a minute. "To narrow it down, who _wouldn't_ have a motive? Who might want the show canceled? Grudges? Fame hunger? Ransom perhaps?"

The triplets, once found, would be easy to recognize, even if they were separated. Long light blonde hair and they also all had similar birth marks, I read.

A few minutes later we exited the shop, and went our own ways. I was about to embark on another pretend.


	8. The Ring of Fire

Brigitte's POV – after being informed of the Gemini Breach

This was a three red lollipop problem. Opening my second one, I gazed at the love of my life, my darling. He said that Raines had dispatched Gar, Sam, and some others to find Miss Parker and Gemini.

"What about finding the real Jarod?" I asked sweetly.

"This is a bigger problem, pumpkin," he said. "Raines is furious and Lyle is being… uncooperative."

"Isn't your son _always_?" I teased, smiling.

"There's no need to be like that, honey. This is a major setback in the Centre's plans."

"I know," I said sympathetically, grabbing his hand. "You have me to help you."

"That I do." He paused. "Would you really like to help, babe?" He brightened.

"Yes, darling," I said, rolling the lollipop around my tongue playfully.

"It's settled then. You'll fly out tonight. Let's see, which direction would be best?" He looked at me intently. I smiled slyly.

"How about-" I said, standing up, "I wait to fly till tomorrow, that way you and I can-"

"A-_hem_!" said Lyle, opening the big silver doors to my darling's office.

"Oh, Lyle, what is it?" my baby said angrily.

"I can see you two want to talk, so I'll just have Sydney arrange the flight, right darling?"

"Yes, princess, that will be fine." He gave me a happy grin.

Lyle nodded to me as I left, maybe a little annoyed. I smiled to myself about that.

"Syd-ney," I sang out as I entered the office. "You have to schedule a flight for me. Mr. Parker's orders," I said as I twirled my car keys around my index finger.

"I suppose I have to leave tonight after all," I added, sighing.

"Hello, Brigitte. Raines has been informed also?"

"Well," I said hesitating. "I thought you could take care of that for me. You being _Sydney_ and all…"

"Wait here," he said heavily.

I love having things done for me. It makes me feel alive and so entitled, like I am. I also love my darling, but I don't know if we would ever have kids. I thought about it as I opened my third lollipop.

Finding Jarod was still on the top of my list. Gemini was… last. Whatever made my sweetie happy was best, though.

Sydney came back and said everything had been arranged. I smiled. "Sydney, thank you," I said, leaving.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I flew out on one of our planes; one of my favorite activities. Previously my darling had explained the Mile High Club, after I became a member of it. It was—happy.<p>

I didn't like having to go alone on the plane, especially since I was not finding Jarod. Maybe he would be in the same place Miss Parker was, I thought. That would be a three red lollipop _celebration_, especially if I could use the new toy my darling got for me. It shot bullets, and was black with a fire ring on the… grip, I think my honey explained.


	9. Things Will Change

Raines' POV

Security has been compromised worse than ever. There is no way to have a level head about this. I should have fired Mr. Parker when I had the chance! And that backstabbing Sam, but he's my best sweeper.

It's no one's business why my voice is like this; let them think it's because of smoking!

"Raines," said Parker. Coming into my office without my permission?

"What?" I yelled.

"Lyle is preparing to leave to find my daughter."

"No! I told you only _Gemini_ matters." I looked up sharply from the folder I was reading.

"My Angel matters more than anything you could make up!" Parker said. I gave him my worst evil eye and he turned and left.

Gemini is nothing compared to what else is going on in SL-27. No one is allowed down there except top people on Project Gemini. SL-27's secrets have secrets. They'll never be revealed!

Which brings me back to the security at the Centre… in general it needs an overhaul. Lyle isn't supposed to be running around finding a little girl that lost Catherine. I don't care that he thinks they're brother and sister. His job is to find _Jarod_; **both of them**. I'll make sure he does.


	10. Genes

Lyle's POV

My father sent me to find Miss Parker, which doesn't bother me much, just the fact that Brigitte's already on it. Seems a waste of resources, but Miss Parker is worth it to him. She means only genetics to me. I don't like her too much. See, we're twins but we have nothing in common.

The _gall_ of Raines to tell my mother I was stillborn! I'll find all of them to spite him! I'm not stillborn, I'm **worth** something!

Father wants me to go north, but I have a feeling that the real Jarod is west. Since I'm going on my father's dime, I've made a decision.

"Change of plans," I said to the flight crew. "Mr. Parker says to go to the state of Washington instead."

The Centre can afford it. The budget for finding Jarod is almost infinite.


	11. Hope

Lorraine's POV

Something strange happened today. I met this man Jarod and we talked about Ashley, Amanda, and Adrienne.

Adrienne's the eldest; oh those kids are like my _own_. Jarod has taken more of an interest than the police, that's for sure.

I'm curious as to what he thinks he can uncover He left rather suddenly, I thought, even though we'd been talking for a decent period of time. I don't exactly know what to make of him. He seems a remarkable man. Strong in character and body; I wouldn't tell him the latter in person of course. It seems inappropriate for me to be in a relationship at this stage, with the girls still MIA. He's probably involved with someone already for all I know.

All the same I look forward to hearing from him again. We… well at least I gave him my phone number. He didn't care to give me his. In that sense he seems shy, but it's subtle.


End file.
